It is known in the manufacture of metal and plastic products to utilize an ultrasonic welding process for the welding together of materials. The ultrasonic welder includes a stationary anvil and a vibrating horn assembly. The pieces of material that are to be welded together are clamped between the stationary anvil and the vibrating horn assembly and the rapid vibration of the horn will vibrate the materials causing the formation of a weld there between.
Because of the rapid vibration, the horn will eventually experience wear and need to be replaced. Upon replacement, the newly installed horn must be precisely adjusted relative to the stationary anvil to obtain precise parallelism between the face of the horn in the face of the anvil.
Trial and error is traditionally employed to adjust the newly installed replacement horn. In particular, test coupons are welded together and the welds are examined to determine whether quality of the weld shows that the horn and the anvil are parallel with one another. If the examination of the test coupon shows that the proper weld has not been obtained, then the tool repairmen will adjust the rotary position of the horn and make another test. This trial and error method for adjusting the replacement horn is time-consuming and thus undesirable in obtaining efficient manufacture of ultrasonic welded products.
It would be desirable to provide a tool that would accomplish the precise parallel alignment of the horn with the anvil upon replacement of the horn assembly.